


E.g. "Oh Honey!"

by noblet



Category: Fake News RPF, The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblet/pseuds/noblet
Summary: "Nobody says 'believe' me unless they are lying."





	

“A month,” Jon says as Stephen attempts to wrangle a tie around his neck. His declaration comes out as a half-laugh-half-gasp as Stephen pushes a knee into his upper-thigh to pin him against the wall. “I’m not coming back for a month, believe me.”

“You always say that,” Stephen mumbles between upturned lips. “Now stop moving.”

Jon stills, and Stephen groans in semi-over-reactant frustration. “This is a lot harder when you’re doing it to someone else."

Jon smirks wry. “Is that a euphemism for something?”

“Yeah, a euphemism for tying ties, you sick fuck.”

“At least it isn’t a clip on,” Jon quips.

Stephen’s the first one to laugh. It trails off into the silence of the room, and the both of them are left staring at each other in languid recognition.

They both pull away from the wall once Stephen finishes. “Jon?” he says. 

“Mhm?” Jon slips a finger between the tie and the cloth of his button-up. Too tight, Stephen always ties them too damn tight.

“You miss it, don’t you.”

“It?” Jon raises a brow. The rhetorical is superfluously redundant, but so was Stephen’s previous statement of a question.

“You know.”

“I do.” His answer is an understatement. “Miss it, I mean. Of course I do. I’m a... _showman_.” He fakes a shudder. “We should do this more often,” he adds.

“We?” Stephen brightens smug.

“We,” Jon affirms.

“I don’t see your name on the marquee.”

“You have a marquee?" He lifts a hand to his face to thumb across a beard that's not there. "I guess I’m just used to coming through the back door.”

Stephen almost rolls his eyes. “Is that a euphemism for something?”

"No," he lies. When Stephen gives him a look, he feels the urge to continue talking, “It's not. Believe me!”


End file.
